Hetalia Netherlands vs Indonesia
by Just.A.Loner
Summary: Fiction pertama ane :D please review yaa...  Tentang jaman jadul Belanda vs Indonesia, dan cerita ini diinspirasi dari eps American Storage Cleaning.  Selamat menikmatiii  /Kagamiya Kana/


Setelah World War II, Honda Kiku yang bertekuk kepada si Alfred F. Jones, lantas dipaksa masuk ke kapal US Missouri, dan di sana ia diikat tangan dan kakinya menghadapi 'peradilan' ala si Amerika yang punya _human name_ Alfred F. Jones ini.

"Hai Japan, gimana? Mau menandatangani perjanjian ini?" kata Amerika membuka acara mengerikan versi Japan itu dengan menyodorkan Japan surat perjanjian antara Amerika dkk dengan Japan. Si Japan yang mempunyai _human name_ Honda Kiku itu hanya bisa memalingkan mukanya dari muka 'ajaib'nya si Amerika itu.

"Gimana? Gimana? Atau para sekutu ini bakal nyiksa kamu lho…" tambah si Amerika dengan muka penuh kemenangan. Jreng jreng, muncul England, France, Rusia dkk dengan mata tajam yang memandang Japan dengan kejam. Japan hanya bisa gemeteran melihat gerombolan mengerikan itu.

"A… Ah, iya…" jawab Japan dengan setengah terpaksa, "Tanpa syarat nih… Ampuuuunnn." lanjutnya dengan muka udah pucat pasi kayak disiram telur mentah.

"Yaaaay, ayo sini ayo sini tanda tangani! Nanti Indonesia yang lo jajah bakal dibalikin ke Belanda ya." seru Amerika dengan bangganya sambil nunjuk-nunjuk tempat kososng di surat perjanjiannya. Japan sudah menciut bak semut di hadapan gajah yang sangat gede.

Sreet sreeet, Japan sudah menanda tangani surat nasib yang berisi pernyataan bahwa Japan kalah telak sama si Amerika (lantaran ia udah _pede_-nya ikut kelompok Jerman sama si pengecut Italia itu), dan salah satu perjanjiannya adalah dikembalikannya negara yang pernah dijajahnya ke negara yang pertama kalinya menjajah, termasuk Indonesia.

Di kota di Asia Tenggara, Indonesia ketika mendengar pernyataan menyerahnya Japan kepada Sekutu di radio, girang setengah mati. Ia segera bersiap-siap memproklamasikan kemerdekaannya. Ia lalu menyiapkan senjata andalannya : bambu runcing, golok, rencong, sampe senapan curian dari Japan dan Netherlands.

"Hahahahahahaha gue bakal merdeka ih! Duh senangnya!" seru Indonesia girang sampe modar. Ia langsung keluar ke tengah-tengah panggung dunia dengan girang dan tegang, dikarenakan situasinya mengizinkannya menjadi negara merdeka.

Di panggung dunia, saat Amerika dkk tengah memergoki Jerman, Italia, Japan sama sekutu lainnya yang kalah pada World War II, Indonesia dengan _pede_-nya naik ke panggung dan ber-ehem-ehem sebelum musuh nomor satu baginya, Netherlands, menyadari kemerdekaannya.

"Wahai negara-negara yang telah merdeka duluan! Aku, Indonesia, memproklamasikan kemerdekaanku! Karena itu, mohon negara-negara lainnya yang mendengarkan proklamasiku segera mengakuiku sebagai negara! Mohon dukungan kalian semua!" seru Indonesia dengan sangat _pede_ di panggung dunia itu. Ia sudah mempersiapkan dirinya dengan _mic_, sampai kertas proklamasi yang sengaja ia bikin sehari sebelum Japan kalah digebuk ramai-ramai sama Amerika.

Rupanya, harapan Indonesia sedikit meleset. Netherlands ternyata mendengar proklamasi Indonesia yang membuatnya kebakaran jenggot. Netherlands segera angkat kaki dari US Missouri sambil berlari secepat kilat menuju jajahannya.

Ketika Netherlands sampai di tanah milik Indonesia, mereka berdua segera adu kekuatan sampai darah terakhirnya.

"Heh lo! Gue blom ng-izinkan loe merdeka cuih! Sini gue jajah lagi woi!" ancam Netherlands sambil menembak senjatanya ke arah Indonesia. Indonesia rupanya belum mau menyerah. Ia terus maju sampe membuat goresan-goresan di tubuh Netherlands. Netherlands tambah marah, dan ia lalu menjambak rambut Indonesia itu.

"Heh lo! Kan lo awalnya anak gue (?) jadi diem aja jadi negara bonekaku aja! Masih mending daripada merdeka loe! AWAS LOE!" ancamnya lagi. Indonesia balik mengancamnya.

"Heh Netherlands idiot! Loe kan udah 5 abad nyiksa gue! Gimana gue mau nyaman di balik ketiak loe! Mangkanya loe angkat aja kaki loe dariku, atau loe gue permalukan di PBB!" ancam Indonesia gak kalah _pede_ nya.

Peperangan diantara Indonesia versus Netherlands tak bisa dielakkan lagi. Muncullah Agresi Militer I sama II, diteruskan Indonesia gak mau lagi disiksa sama si Netherlands yang dikatainya "Netherlands idiot-super-duper-gak-mutu" sama si Indonesia, dan akhirnya Amerika dan England memutuskan ikut campur di sana.

Pada tahun 1947, akhirnya Indonesia dapat juga kesempatan datang ke tempat Amerika berdiri. Ketika ia tiba di tempat itu, ia didatangi oleh Amerika yang sudah berlagak seperti heroes yang ujung-ujungnya dijitak oleh si England. Ia lalu melihat Netherlands ada di belakang si England itu. _Ikh kesal aku!_

"Nah, ayo duduk di konferensi ini! Ini demi kebaikan kalian berdua!" seru Amerika dengan _pede_-nya, "Kalian, Indonesia dan Netherlands, harus memilih negara-negara yang akan ikut campur menentukan nasib kalian berdua! Ayo, ayo, udah gak ada waktu lagi!" lanjutnya _pede_.

Indonesia melirik-lirik negara yang hadir di PBB itu, dan perhatiannya jatuh pada Australia, dan seketika Australia merasa tidak enak dengan pandangan yang disoroti oleh Indonesia. Alhasil Australia akhirnya sukarela mewakili Indonesia dalam KTN, sementara Netherlands (dengan seenaknya) memanggil Belgia mewakilinya.

"Oke, oke, sekarang Belgia dan Australia, siapa yang akan kalian pilih untuk negara ketiga?" tanya Amerika dengan _pede_. Belgia dan Australia memandang Amerika dengan sorotan yang tajam, sampai membuat Amerika keder. Akhirnya, Amerika ikut campur atas permintaan kejam (tepatnya sih permintaan yang dipaksakan) oleh Belgia dan Australia…

Ketika tahun 1954, Indonesia berencana membawa masalah Irian ke PBB, Netherlands justru menghalang-halanginya dengan cara menghasut para anggota PBB untuk mengacuhkan masalah Irian itu.

"Heh LOE LAGI LOE LAGI! Gua sebel banget pada loe yang semau jidat loe nghalang-halangin aku ke PBB! Apa maumu idiot!" ancam Indonesia sambil membanting dokumen-dokumen tentang masalah Irian di hadapan Netherlands. Netherlands hanya bisa santai-santai mendengar sumpah serapah yang diucapkan si Indonesia.

"Kan Irian punya gue, kalau mau loe serahkan aja tubuh loe ke gue, kan gak masalah? Hahahahaha." Netherlands berbalik memaki Indonesia dengan santai. Ubun-ubun Indonesia udah mau dicabut rupanya. Ia langsung main hentak-hentakin kaki lantaran sudah sangat kesal dengan Netherlands idiot yang selalu membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

"HIAHHH! AKU BATALKAN AJA PERJANJIAN GAK GUNA ANTARA KITA BERDUA!" Indonesia langsung mengambil dan merusak dokumen perjanjian KMB sama Uni Indonesia-Belanda. Netherlands langsung sakit hati dan naik pitam, "LOE GUE SERANG WOI!"

Pada akhirnya, perang Indonesia versus Netherlands dimulai lagi…

Ketika tahun 1962, Indonesia menyiapkan Trikora untuk membebaskan Papua dari Netherlands, awalnya Netherlands meremehkan kekuatan Trikora itu, dan ternyata kekuatan penyusupan Indonesia di Papua yang merupakan negara bonekanya berhasil.

"WHAT THE HELL? Kenapa Papua bisa disusupi Indonesia ******* itu? Padahal ane sudah siap siaga dengan kekuatan penuh!" Netherlands memukul meja kerjanya sambil mengucapkan kata-kata ajaib (kata lainnya sumpah serapah, kan gak sopan kalau dikatakan secara langsung ^^), dan tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya dirusak dengan suksesnya oleh Amerika.

"Netherlands, kau ikut perundingan itu! Jangan tunda-tunda lagi!" seru Amerika dengan lagak pahlawan kesiangan, dan England pun hanya bisa menjitak Amerika yang sudah seenak jidatnya merusak pintu kamar Netherlands.

"Eh… Amerika… Kenapa harus ane…?" Netherlands berbalik bertanya. Tanpa ditunda-tunda lagi, England menjawabnya dengan penuh ketegasan, "Supaya Amerika dan si Rusia yang serem itu gak ikut campur, bahaya nih." Akhirnya England kena jitaknya Amerika…

Di markas PBB, duduk dua pihak yang saling berlawanan, Indonesia dan Netherlands. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan tajam dan berusaha saling memenangkan pihaknya. Amerika dkk pun ikut memandangi dua pihak yang berlawanan itu sambil bertatapan tajam pada kedua belah pihak itu.

"Hei kalian! Ayo buat perjanjiannya! Ayo! C'mon, guys!" teriak Amerika sok-sokan lagi (dan berakhir dilakban sama si England yang notabenenya juga saudaranya Amerika).

Indonesia memandang Netherlands dengan pandangan mau membunuh Netherlands itu. Netherlands (dengan terpaksa setengah mati) menulis surat perjanjiannya di hadapan ratusan mata yang memandanginya di markas itu. Akhirnya, Indonesia (juga dengan terpaksa setengah mati) menandatangani perjanjian PBB itu.

"Oke, kalian tetap disini sampai penentuan pendapat rakyat Papua datang ya!" perintah Amerika santai (tentunya dengan suksesnya melepas lakban yang ditempelkan England tanpa sepengetahuannya).

Tiba-tiba ada burung puffin (lah dipinjam dari Mr. Iceland wkwkwk) menghampiri si Amerika dan burung itu memberikannya sebuah surat. Kontan saja puluhan pasang mata segera beralih ke Amerika yang memang dominan berada di PBB itu. Amerika, dengan _pede_-nya membuka dan membacakan surat itu. Indonesia dan Netherlands sudah deg-degan sampai-sampai mau menyiapkan senjata (maaf, agak melenceng dari sejarah awal karena emang mau dibuat kocak).

"Untuk PBB

Dengan hormat Dewan Musyawarah Pepera di Papua menyatakan bahwa sebagian besar rakyat Irian Barat memutuskan untuk kembali ke pangkuan Negara Republik Indonesia, dan memilih untuk bertahan pada pilihan tersebut.

Diharapkan para negara yang menyaksikan putusan ini menghormati pilihan yang diambil oleh rakyat Irian, dan diputuskan saat itu juga, Pemerintah Sementara PBB akan datang untuk mengamankan Irian dan akan melaksanakan penyerah-terimaan bagian Irian ke Republik Indonesia.

Salam PBB

Dubes Ortis Sanz"

Seketika apa yang terjadi? Indonesia malah berteriak-teriak bahagia, saking bahagianya sampai-sampai tim RSJ didatangkan untuk menenangkan Indonesia yang sudah kelewat bahagia itu. Sementara Netherlands? Dia malah pundung di pojokan di markas PBB, lantaran sudah kalah taruhan dengan Indonesia menyangkut Irian itu.

"Cih… Kenapa harus terjadi? Kenapaaaa….?" umpat Netherlands di pojokan itu, sambil memandang Indonesia dengan pandangan terkutuk.

Indonesia terus menerus berbahagia sampai sepulangnya di tanah airnya.

Ketika di masa depan, ketika Indonesia hendak membersihkan kamarnya, ia menemukan barang-barang kuno jaman perang dulu. Ia memandang bambu runcing, golok dan rencong sisa perang itu. Ia terus kangen saat itu. Meskipun ia diliputi banyak masalah, mulai dari pemberontakan sampai korupsi, ia tetap mengabdikan saat-saat berbahagia itu.

Kriiiiiiiing kriiiiiiiiiing kriiiiiiiiing. Suara telepon pun berdering, tiba-tiba Indonesia menyambar telepon itu dan menelepon seseorang itu.

"Hai?" sapa seseorang. Ia tahu siapa yang meneleponnya. Netherlands!

"Hoo, kirain siapa… Eh tadi aku baru saja mengenang saat kita bermusuhan zaman dulu…" balas Indonesia kangen. Netherlands tampaknya juga ketawa mendengar ungkapan mantan 'anaknya' (lho?)

"Iya, iya, maafkan aku yang waktu itu, saking terobesinya sama harta loe wakakak…" Netherlands tertawa renyah di telepon Indonesia. _Dia juga sudah berbeda jauh…_

Indonesia hanya bisa tersenyum, dan Netherlands menambahkan lagi, "Eh Indonesia… Nanti aku mau mampir ke tempatmu, boleh tidak? Mau _flashback_ zaman kita." Indonesia tiba-tiba menyanggahnya, "OGAH! Kalau urusan bilateral sih mau, tapi urusan _flashback_, aku jamin loe bakal sial lagi nanti!"

Netherlands hanya bisa tertawa sampai modar mendengar ancaman Indonesia itu, "Tenang aja Indonesia, gak bakal kok, paling hanya bisa ngisengin loe lagi. Ahahahaha…"

Indonesia juga tertawa renyah sekali, "Ahahahaha! Mampir lagi ya kalau kau sudah sampai disini! Dan jangan lupa itu kan?"

Netherlands terdiam sebentar, lalu bicara lagi, "Iya deh."


End file.
